


Strange Magic

by Bremmatron33



Series: From the depths [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Merformers, Oviposition, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Another nesting season, another empty nest or so Knock Out thought.





	Strange Magic

Every now and again Breakdown would return to the river and to the fae, sometimes having to make the trip out to the sea and sometimes not. As the summer months wore on Knock Out became increasingly more touchy. Both attention wise and emotionally. He’d get mad at almost any little thing that bothered him and only Breakdown could calm him down. Breakdown could guess it was because mating season was so close and yet Megatron was still forcing them out beyond their territory. Knockout had mentioned to him once how little the Lord cared for mating season even though he loved the new soldiers it brought him. Still there were months to go before Knockout’s heat would actually be a problem so whenever they could Breakdown would just drag his mer off to a secluded beach to relieve his frustrations.

The tide of the island came in and out slowly and splashed at their backs as Knock Out bit at Breakdown’s neck and rubbed his slick frame against the crab’s underside, the weight and motion of the other on top of him getting him excited. It wasn’t strange for Breakdown to have Knockout on top of him but it was more or less the new unique parts of his body that were already tingling with arousal that had him slightly overwhelmed. Still Knock Out was doing his very best to be slow and patient but Breakdown couldn’t help but manhandle the mer the best he could. Enjoying the feeling of the mer against him and the sound of Knockout’s dominant little growls the more hot and heavy they got.

“Yer so cute when you want to fuck me. I can feel that hot cock of yours poking out~”

“I can feel yours too~ Thick boy~ I can’t wait to have you inside me.”

“Then why wait? We don’t have to be careful yet.” Knockout responded with a toothy smile, slipping his hands from Breakdown’s chest to his head, rubbing at his cheeks and ears.

Moving up Knock Out pressed his forehead against Breakdown’s and chirred deeply. “Because~ I love the lewd face you make when I mate with you, when you enjoy my spike.”

Breakdown just hummed in agreement and pulled the other into a deep kiss, continuing to rut and grind against Knockout till the mer was panting and growling and taking charge again.

Wrapping his icy digits around Breakdown’s spike Knockout continued frotting against Breakdown till his legs started to pull in and the fingers on the butt of his tail started to tighten.His partner whining and cursing as he slowed, Breakdown’s displeasure turning to deep moans as Knock Out angled himself lower and slipped his spike through the now sticky folds of Breakdown’s slit. “Oh Knockout, give it’ta me please~”

“Hmmm my pleasure.”

Breakdown’s breathing hitched as he moaned, all the ridges and small knots of Knock Out’s dick catching and stretching the sensitive insides of his slit. Impatient he grabbed at the mer’s hips and quickened the pace till Knockout was slick and fully erect and his own slit was dripping and smearing fluid onto Breakdown’s underside. “Mmhmm yeah~ It’s no wonder every mer wants you. They- hegh- they don’t know what they’re missin’.”

Moving easily now Knock Out grabbed at Breakdown’s shoulders, his arms tensing and flexing as he thrust into the crab again and again. His face already tinted by his blush thanks to Breakdown. Knock Out knew he wasn’t really any mer’s idea of a stud but he really did like being Breakdown’s.

* * *

 

The sand took quite a lot of getting used to. Knockout did his best not to kick up as much as he could but his tail curled and slapped a lot when he was excited. It wasn’t as bad as it might have been when he was human at least but it still got everywhere. He was just lucky Knockout had no qualms about cleaning his partner up after a good romp.

Elita’s magic really had done its best at making him as close to a mer without the actual commitment as it could and that came with quite a few new experiences especially with a rather rowdy Knockout who just couldn’t keep his claws to himself despite his fear that his other suitors would catch them and cause trouble. It maybe even worked a little too well.

Breakdown certainly wasn’t a stranger to new and strange experiences that had been his life ever since Knockout came into it but they rarely involved his own body so after their second or third go that day when they were wading in the the shallows getting clean and he felt something drop and almost pool inside him he was suddenly a little uncomfortable. Knockout on the other hand seemed to perk up with excitement.

Quickly getting Breakdown on his back again Knock Out was slipping his claws back into the warm slick of Breakdown’s tender slit, stirring something in his partner’s frame enough that Breakdown was shuddering again, fluid gushing free and carrying along with it something fairly large and weighty. Knockout screeched with joy as he worked his fingers to pull it free, cradling whatever had fallen into his palm.

“Oh gods is that a good scream or a this magic is deteriorating you from the inside out and I’m holding your liver scream?”

“Silly~” Knock Out flopped into the sand so Breakdown could turn and see what was in his hands. A bright translucent gold orb. “It’s an egg. Your eggs are so gorgeous.” A naughty proud smirk stretched the mer’s lips. “I must have gotten you quite excited if your frame dropped eggs early.”

“Eggs?! Oh gods. Well...thank be I thought it was my insides.” Breakdown tried to fend off his embarrassment. Getting used to having his own pussy was one thing but this was just bordering on a little too strange and unusual. At least he had Knockout’s adoration keeping him calm and to be honest more okay with it than he likely should have been.

“It’s so pretty! And it’s not the only one~” Purring a dangerous teasing sound Knock Out slipped halfway back onto Breakdown’s chest. “Do they feel strange?”

“Yes.”

“Bad strange?” Knock Out blinked slowly. His hooded eyes seductive, a plan on his mind.

“Getting used to it I suppose, why?”

Knock Out rubbed at the small bump that had distended Breakdown’s soft shelled belly. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I know this is all new for you so if you want them out now you can just stand up and get it over with or~ you can stay like this and we do it one at a time.”

“You obviously want to do one of those things more than the other.” The mer’s shoulders bobbed slightly as he suppressed his giggle.

“Well~ yes, but not at your discomfort.” Knockout’s trailing, twirling claws won Breakdown over as he laid back in the sand. Knockout passing him his egg before slinking back down to the small archway of the crabs quivering legs.

There was something strangely pleasant about the feeling of the eggs all packed inside him. The feeling of them slowly slipping down with the rush of fluid and stretching his insides till the flesh was pulsing with rejuvenated arousal. Knockout was so surprisingly careful and sensual with his almost knife life fingers that it wasn’t hard to start to enjoy the strangeness more and more. The monotony of the stretch and clampdown of his new muscles and the satisfying fullness of it all. Most of all Breakdown just liked having Knockout’s attention. He had been equally attentive on the surface but in more of a demanding selfish way, wanting to do everything he wanted to do and wanting as much of Breakdown’s time as possible but in the water he was much more giving, his focus on whatever his partner wanted to do. His feral dominance and ethereal hospitality showing through. It was a nice change of pace. It also made him feel a bit bad. He enjoyed playing mare every now and again so Knockout could stud but with all the sighing and sweet words Breakdown could tell the mer was denying himself the attention he prefered knowing his heat was coming up and he couldn’t jump the gun and risk both their safety. Part of Breakdown really did just want to give the mer what he wanted and fuck all the consequences but he knew it was a dumb idea. He wasn’t ready for that sort of commitment just yet and he wasn’t just going to leave Knockout pregnant and alone like an ass even if he was a fae.

Knockout teased the tips of Breakdown’s legs as they tried to curl tighter, only managing to get flush with one another as the wave and heat of arousal built in Breakdown’s belly with each dropped egg. His spasming muscles making the mer’s job twice as hard but the feeling of his long talons twice as exciting. Especially when he would get distracted and rub firm circles into the wet tender insides, making the the already sticky walls drip and flood with slick.

“Oh-oh- g-gods~ Knockout! I-I-I don’t think bein’ helpful was the first thing on yer’ mind.” Knock Out just hummed as he continued massaging Breakdown’s slit. The last few eggs slipping down and packing into the tight exit.

“It’s not my fault. You’re so cute and you make such lovely noises.” Knock Out continued to flick at the tips of Breakdown’s twitching legs as he worked, enthralled in how easily Breakdown let him manipulate them. The crab did have other things on his mind, trying to at least keep his arousal at bay a little so he didn’t wind up with more eggs being his main focus. Knockout wasn’t making it easy in the least.

“If I quieted down you’d get upset~ Have a little self control we’ve already been going at it for hours aren’t you exhausted?”

“No. But I wouldn’t mind a nap in the sun with you.” shamed a bit and guilty for pushing Breakdown past his limits Knock Out pulled back his fondling and worked more on getting the last of the impacted eggs free. Breakdown only seemed to get more antsy as soon as he stopped though. Actively trying to get the mer’s attention back where it belonged.

“Knockout~-ha-heh-You- Why in the hell did you stop I’m already close!” Knock Out couldn’t help but smile, the deep whine in the other man’s voice sending sparks of arousal through his own frame.

“Make up your mind Breakdown I thought you were tired?”

The two did eventually end up napping, Knockout taking time to clean off the eggs and hid them under a small mound of wet sand before going back inland. Eventually they found some grass under a small cluster of what looked like palm trees, the tops filled with strange purple fruit. Breakdown managed to kick a few down and after a meal of the syrupy sweet fruit, now both in a warm full daze, sleep came easy. But for as long as Breakdown enjoyed the warm sun and cool sand when he shook himself awake, stretching and wiping away the sand that had still managed to cling to him, he found himself alone. Not so alone though. Knockout had returned to the shore where they had tossed the remains of their fun, the small pile of golden eggs. Knockout had said that just tossing premature eggs was normal since there was nothing to do with unfertilized ones but with the way he was looking at them, passing one gently back and forth between his claws it was obvious something was wrong.

Breakdown slowly drifted down to him, settling in the wet sand next to the distracted mer. “Knockout? Somethin’ wrong? How long have you been starin’ at these?” Clutching the egg to his chest Knock Out forced a uncomfortable smile.

“Not long. I-I-I’m uhh-” Breakdown moved closer and wrapped his claws around Knock Out, running a hand through the mer’s frills gently.

“Listen if you want to do somethin’ better with them I can dig a hole real easy.” His suggestion only seemed to make Knock Out more somber.

“That’s not really-” Knock Out cut himself off as if he didn’t want to finish. It wasn’t like the mer to hide his feelings.

“Knockout? Seriously what’s got you thinking?” Knock Out settled back against Breakdown, running his claw again and again lovingly over the egg.

“You- Your eggs aren’t normal Breakdown. They’re perfect. When most mers- if they happen to drop eggs early they don’t just come out easy like yours did. It’s a hassle! It takes forever for them to drop in the first place and by the time they get them out if they don’t embrace the opportunity they’re usually already a bit rotted, unsalvageable. Yours came out almost as if they were supposed to! I- It’s a shame to just toss them don’t you think?”

“Heh- Well that’s magic for ya I guess. I’m not a real mer and I don’t know much about whatever beast Elita pulled out of the river for me so I don’t know what to tell ya.” Breakdown sighed and tried to hide his nervousness as he pulled Knock Out into a tighter hug. He knew Knock Out had been holding off on mating and that rearing up little ones was nothing for mers, a very important and social sort of nothing, but the idea of just bringing kids into the world was not as easy a thought for Breakdown. Sure he wanted them, thought about the idea often but it was more of a commitment to him! Plus as much as he wouldn’t mind a bunch of fishy little ones he couldn’t say he hadn’t hoped their child would walk on two legs. “I er….I don’t really know what to say. Sure it’s a shame but I always thought you weren’t keen on mating season anymore because of your...eh admirers.”

“That’s why this is perfect! We can just hide them and check up on them and no one has to know. I can continue pretending I have no one and by the time they’re hatched you can be on the surface so nothing can happen.”

“Sure but….didn’t you say the mers chasing your tail weren’t right in the head? I’m not saying you can’t take care of yourself but you can’t keep a dozen little ones safe all on your own. What’s stopping them from killin’ the kids after they hatched?

“Lord Megatron’s law. To destroy another mer’s clutch is already seen as reprehensible and extreme but it’s not unallowed but to actually kill a newborn mer is to kill a potential soldier to the Lord’s forces.”

It was obvious Knock Out had been thinking about this a lot and Breakdown hated telling the mer no after going so long with an empty nest when all the other mers were busy raising pups but if they were going to do this Breakdown wanted it to be together so he could protect Knock Out and their little ones. “ Listen Knockout~ You know I don’t like telling you no and I know you’ve wanted this again for sometime but I can’t stay down here that long. I don’t want you to do this alone or without me but I need to get things in order for that to happen and I just don’t have the time right now. So…..c-can you wait just a little longer? I’d be happy to give you as many weird crab babies as you want, fill you with your own again and again, maybe even make a little halfling of our own eh, but first we need to be prepared and have a plan you understand?” Knock Out rubbed his face into the large hands cupping his cheeks. Disappointed but understanding. He didn’t want to raise a clutch alone either and he knew Breakdown couldn’t stay away for as long as he would need to.

“I understand. It’s just-” Knock Out whimpered softly as he tore himself away from Breakdown and started to rebury the eggs he’d pulled free. Breakdown settled in the sand and held the mer close.

“I know. One day soon I promise.” Knock Out continued to sit and stare at the small lump of sand for what felt like hours even as Breakdown carressed and whispered comforting words. None of it helped. Pulling the mers gaze back to him Breakdown held Knock Out’s face in his hand. “Listen I got an idea. How about when matin’ season comes around you come up to see me and we’ll take a trip to Ivintier, that place Swindle was trying to get me to go? It’s got plenty of beaches we could rent a place and use some magic and maybe you could lay out there and I could do some easy mining for the gang and you could swim back if you needed to? I know it’s not your home but we could make it work if you wanted?”

Knock Out looked down suddenly, unsure. The sea again. If he laid out in the sea then the children wouldn’t have Megatron’s blessing. They’d be outsiders and he’d have to sneak them back in and take them all the way. Still….it beat facing another season alone.“O-okay. That sounds….. Nice.”

“Really? Are you sure?”

“Really. I-I just really want to spend that time with you.”

* * *

 

Unfortunately plans didn’t seem to work out that season. The seelie made their last ditch attempt at taking back the city before mating season, keeping most of Megatrons high officers, Knock Out among them far out into the sea for far longer than they should have. The warlord only falling back at the anger of his crew and the typhoon working it’s way through the lands.

On the surface Breakdown was having his own troubles. Gang fights and Government crackdowns were limiting supplies and the safe hours where they could make and sell their product. Not to mention it was a bloodbath. The king’s officers getting mowed down by every gang in the city and outskirts. The raising taxes and shortages thanks to the kingdoms wars giving them more public sentiment than ever before. They were both busy and with little time to do much of anything Knock Out had to spend another mating season alone.

Home finally after the long grueling swim Knock Out bemoaned his heat and his malnourished frame in the comfort of his silk laiden tub. They had spent far too long at sea and even with the weight he’d put on expecting to carry a fertile clutch he’d still arrived home with visible ribs. At least he wouldn’t drop eggs in his state regardless of a mate and add insult to injury. Still nature took it’s toll. Surprisingly neither Astrotrain or Octane had come to bother him despite sending over a few gifts, too preoccupied hunting down seelie to waste their energy on a mate. Only Dreadwing had come knocking on his door more than once, fresh eel and glass apples in hand. Now that was a tempting offer. Dreadwing was as kind as he could be ruthless and he had standing and history to keep him safe if Astrotrain or Gravedigger decided to get snippy. Still Knock Out denied him only to have Dreadwing embarrass him.

“I- you would make a very nice mate but...I’m waiting for someone else.” Dreadwing had heard the mer’s excuse before. Always waiting for another and yet remaining alone. Either Knock Out simply had the highest of standards or he was lying...and there were few mers who would turn down the medic.

“You know Knock Out even if your grief and the fight has made you infertile I don’t mind. I would still value your companionship and you can have not only mine but my brothers as well. We would raise your spirits. Try our best to get you back to a good weight. Protect you.”

Knock Out could only sputter, cheeks puffing in rage. “I-I am not infertile! I know I’m a little thin but I can’t help it! I’m not built for long war excursions and it’s not like I had the privilege to hunt! Not to mention the only hunters who would feed me keep their skills intertwined with an obligation to mate, how is that fair?”

Dreadwing was quick to fix his mistake but it didn’t help him get Knock Out to say yes. “Uhh-Of course, yes I know it’s harder for mers of your breed I’m sorry I assumed b-but like I was saying I would be more than happy to make quick work of getting you to a better state if you’re worried.”

“I’m not worried! I told you I’m waiting for someone else so...l-leave me alone.” Knock Out quickly fled up to the higher rooms of his spire to sulk in his nest but Dreadwing followed him. Not saying much he just set the large eel and fruit in a small pile next to Knock Out’s nest. Knock Out let him get close enough to run his claws through his fins a few times in comfort.

“I am sorry I insulted you Knock Out. Just know I will have plenty of room in my nest for you no matter should you ever change your mind and plenty of food even if you don’t want that. I- if the rumors about you are true I just want you to know that the surface isn’t how it used to be, the humans are too dangerous and I wouldn’t want to see you lost to some crafty fisherman’s net. I’ve seen first hand what they can do to pretty mers and it turns even my stomach. Just stay safe at least.” Knock Out let him go with just a nod but as the night set in he felt more and more foolish. Breakdown had said he could do what he needed…..but that had been before the magic and even still it felt wrong. Dreadwing was a good mer he deserved to have someone better.

* * *

 

For the few weeks as his heat built Knock Out continued to sulk and write Breakdown letters. He’d make the trip up during laying season but for now Breakdown wanted him safe in the water, the fighting so bad even Swindle was urging him to stay behind the veil. Humans after all weren’t like merfolk, they didn’t fight for honor or dominance they just fought and with the government targeting the gangs going up with his skirts and black eyes would be a surefire way to get him tied to a stake.

He had been busy taking care of himself when there was a sudden pounding on his door, Ignoring it in favor of his throbbing needy slit only got him more pounding every few minutes or so which meant it could only be Starscream. Sighing he wiped himself as clean as he could and made the slow swim down, his middle aching with every swish of his tail. What in the world was Starscream even doing down on his level this late into the season. He should have been being plowed into the riverbed by some other hunter and too fat to be seen in public.

He was elegantly plump Knock Out noticed as he tore open his door and honestly it only made him more bitter. “What do you want Starscream I’m not in the mood?” Starscream looked shocked to see him for some reason.

“Y-you look terrible! Where’s Dreadwing?!” Well that explained that. Dreadwing was indeed a lovely mer and while Knock Out could imagine him being a great mate the fact was he almost never chose one, preferring to keep to himself most seasons. Knock Out had always assumed he was simply embarrassed to admit he liked being the hen despite his status and frame or he simply didn’t have the urge so having him offer so suddenly had come across as a tad strange.

“Obviously not here why do you ask?” Starscream’s guilt showed through with a blush.

“N-no reason. T-that’s not the point! I came here to confront you! Do you have any idea where this monstrosity came from?!” Pulling something from a sack behind him Starscream presented Knock Out with a tiny mer pup asleep in a large shell, tiny crab legs curled tight and cozy despite being held by the scruff of it’s neck. “Skywarp says he found it when he was hanging out with Misfire on the lower levels. It was asleep in a tree. They knocked it down thinking it was some new fauna but were rightfully freaked out when they saw it. Swindle didn’t try to hook you up with some pond dwelling derelict did he?”

Knock Out didn’t know what to do, he didn’t even know what to say! He hadn’t touched Breakdown’s eggs after they left so how had they been fertilized? How had even one of them manage to survive all on its own? Knock Out didn’t even care he was not letting his pup stay in Starscream’s claws. He quickly snatched the child from the other mer and held him close and tight. “No clue commander but boy does it look tasty! Yum,yum sure it will cook up real nice! BYE!” Slamming the door in Starscream’s face and blocking it with the heaviest thing he could find before the mer got any bright ideas Knock Out swam as quick as he could and hid in his food cellar to look over his child.

Above him he could hear Starscream screeching and pounding but Knock Out was too enthralled by the small sleeping face in his arms. They looked almost exactly like Breakdown, crabby and nubby but had a lot more red tingeing their tiny legs and soft hidden flesh and a small blue frill on their small shoulders that felt as soft as silk. Just their presence made Knock Out’s heart pound with excitement and joy, making him twist and flip and twirl as he peppered kissed all over the pup’s body. Settling in an empty crate when the little one started to wake from all the excitement. Knock Out gasped at the quick site of round golden eyes but made sure to not be greedy as he snuggled his pup and settled him back to sleep on his chest. Scratching at sensitive temperature receptors till they were purring softly and burying their tiny claws into his frills.

HIs joy would not leave him even as the hours passed of him doing nothing, even as his slit started to throbb and swell again, even though the bout of sudden fear when Starscream’s pounding finally stopped. Nothing mattered because he had just what he needed. Till a cold fearful thought washed over him. What was he going to tell Breakdown?

**Author's Note:**

> coconut crab moms stick all their babies underneath them and just carry them around till they hatch and that sounds kind of adorable in a merverse idea but not yet. They also live upwards of sixty years. SIXTY YEARS. Kudos comments and requests if you like here or on my tumblr yay.


End file.
